


Upgrade

by orphan_account



Series: How The Black Widow Fell In Love ( Maybe Love Is Not For Children) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton's Bow & Arrows, F/F, First Dates, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Natasha Romanov's Widow Bites, Science Fiction, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike Team's Delta's weapons need upgrading. Who better to do them than Shield's resident geniuses.</p><p>Also Natasha gets an upgrade in her relationship with her crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd in series.  
> I find this pairing really interesting.

Strike Team Delta were due to go on a long term mission, hence they needed to upgrade their weapons. The mission was almost 3 weeks long and Director Fury did not want to take any chances as the mission was extremely important.  
So Fury had sent their weapons for upgrading and now they were going to collect them.

Coulson said, " Fury said our weapons were upgraded by Agent Fitz and Dr Johnson."

Natasha perked up at the mention of Daisy. Clint seeing his partner perk up threw her a smirk. Natasha glared at him.

Natasha said, " I thought Daisy was just a consultant."

Coulson noted Natasha's use of Dr Johnson's first name. He too had noticed Natasha's interest in the young scientist. He said, " Dr Johnson has a PhD in engineering along with Computer Science and Biochemistry. Fury said he sometimes asks her to help Shield scientists."

Natasha nodded, happy at the prospect of meeting the beautiful consultant again. She never had feelings like these. She wanted to ask the scientist out on a date, but her presence made the infamous Black Widow stutter or rendered her speechless. Natasha always used her looks to lead on the targets, yet she was the one enamored this time. Natasha always said love was for children, may be she was turning into a child.

They reached their destination and entered the lab. There were 3 people. Agent Fitz, Dr Johnson and also Agent Jemma Simmons, an English scientist. Agent Simmons saw them and smiled.  
She nudged Fitz who looked up. Daisy was already getting their things ready.

Daisy said, " Its nice to see you all again, especially you, Agent Romanoff." Daisy smiled as the infamous spy flushed. It never failed to amuse Daisy how flustered the spy became in her presence. Daisy continued, " Fitz and I have upgraded your weapons according to your mission requirements. You can test them and tell us if you want anything changed."

Clint and Natasha picked up their weapons. Fitz and Daisy started explaining what upgrades. Coulson was silently observing Natasha who could not keep her eyes of the consultants face. Coulson wondered just how deep Natasha's feelings ran.  
Clint and Natasha thanked the scientist. Both Coulson and Clint could see Natasha was reluctant to leave.  
Daisy shook each ones hand, and Natasha felt her slip something in her hand. Natasha gave the scientist a confused look who just gave her a wink. She said, " Good luck for your mission."  
Natasha opened the paper and saw what was written on it. She gave the scientist a flirty grin who grinned in return.

Natasha could not wait to go on the mission and return soon. She was excited about the date.  
Well seems like the Black Widow had turned into a child, after all she a always said, ' Love is for children '.  
But in this instance Natasha didn't mind being a child. Hoping to finish the mission soon, she started preparing for it.  
She couldn't wait to return. 

Yup she was completely smitten to the consultant.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please.


End file.
